Torn Silk
by SunnyHuh
Summary: Amy would rather ignore her dad's side of the family, ignore her last name and pretty much anything that hints at the fact that she's "different". But that doesn't stop her dad from sending her off to Tokyo for the summer to live with her aunt. She didn't expect to go centuries back in time or fall in "like" with a certain demon. OC/Sessh, a different kind of self insert, Ch.4 up!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello FF! After months and months of stalking this wonderful website, I've finally worked up the courage to put up a story. Inuyasha FF were the first stories I read so I only thought it fitting to have my first story involve Inuyasha. A disclaimer is in order of course. I do not own Inuyasha and Co. the only character I do own is Ami. Enjoy :)_

**Chapter One**

A plane might possibly be the worst place to sleep in, whether you fly first class or economy. Trust me, I know. I had been trying for the past eight hours to fall asleep. I watched more movies than my brain could handle. The flight attendants dimmed the lights in the first class cabin a few hours ago and yet here I am wide-awake.

"When I get back should I kill my mom or my dad first?" I mumbled, tossing and turning until I found a cold spot on the reclined leather chair.

I would probably go for my dad first, because he was the one who suggested this trip in the first place; or maybe my mom because she supported it through endless shopping trips. I would break out into a cold sweat just thinking about dressing rooms. Tokyo, Japan was thirteen hours away from Dallas, Texas by plane. It was actually more than thirteen hours, if you count the delays and transfers. I had to spend an entire summer in Japan with my dad's sister on some shrine. Japan, where they speak a language I can barely claim fluency in. It wasn't my fault we lived in Texas! Home of football, beer and all things all-american. Not that my dad cared.

"You're losing your heritage Ami." He would drone on and on and on.

Ami may have been my given name but I usually went by Amy. It was a lot easier that way. Most of the people in my hometown couldn't pronounce croissant, forget a name like Ami Nakamura. The worst part? I wasn't even going to be staying in the cool districts in Tokyo. No, no, no. My aunt and cousins lived with some whack job. Grandpa Higurashi was my aunt's father in law and he owned the shrine that my aunt and her children were living on. My dad hinted that he was a little…unstable. But apparently Grandpa Higurashi wasn't crazy enough to have my trip canceled.

Three whole months in Japan? I could barely speak Japanese. I could barely hold chopsticks. I would stick out like a sore thumb in Japan. Sticking out was, unfortunately, something I was very used to in Texas. It just sucked to know that I could never fit in anywhere. I didn't need three months of constant reminder.

The rest of the flight dragged on and eventually we landed. The airport was very empty despite the fact that it was mid-morning. I lugged my suitcase from baggage claim and slowly made my way towards customs. I was hoping that it would take forever to get past customs but the man looked at my passport picture, then my face and stamped it.

"Welcome to Japan!" His smile was very wide and cheerful. Too cheerful.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, throwing my passport back into my bag.

The Higurashi family, grandfather and all, were waiting for me outside the customs area. In fact, if my eyes weren't glued to the floor, I would've notice that they had already spotted me.

"Ami! Over here!" My aunt called loudly.

Ami? Bury me alive please. I sighed and forced myself to look up and smile. But my smile immediately fell off when I saw what awaited me. Mrs. Higurashi was dressed in pants and a blouse, looking very much like my father. Her chocolate brown eyes and ivory skin, even her smile was exactly the same as my dad's. Standing next to Mrs. Higurashi was a shorter version of herself whom I recognized to be my cousin, Sota. He scrutinized my appearance very openly before smiling. All in all, they were a very average family. Except for one member. My aunt and cousin Sota weren't the cause of my horror. It was the grandfather that had me shocked. He was very old and distinguished, dressed in traditional clothing from head to toe. Even his gray hair was long and pulled into a high bun.

"It's so nice to meet you Ami." Mrs. Higurashi pulled me in for a hug.

I stiffened before moving back, "Nice to meet you too."

I knew my Japanese sounded a little awkward but that's what happens when you are born and raised in America. My aunt's Japanese was easy to understand because she was speaking slower on my behalf.

"She looks like a foreigner." Sota mumbled quickly, thinking I wouldn't catch it.

"I am." I flatly replied.

Mrs. Higurashi hushed her son and handed him my suitcase. "This is ojii-san."

The old man awkwardly stood there willing me to do something…but I didn't know what I was supposed to do. So I stuck my hand out.

"Agh! Bow your head child, bow." He reached over and pushed me down.

Right…bowing. "Honestly, I didn't know they were this uncultured in America."

My aunt laughed loudly, for the both of us, before clasping my hand and dragging me along with them.

Three months. I just have to get through three freaking months.

_A/N: I have the first four chapters typed up so I'll upload them as a block since they all kind of set up Ami's journey back into time. Then I'll update weekly or biweekly depending on my schedule. I hope you guys are interested. This story is going to be kind of different despite the fact that its an obvious self insert hehe. Read, review, show me some love. TT_TT_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is the second chapter. Two down two to go...wow that's an odd sentence. Say that three times fast. Okay I'm done being odd, as always Inuyasha isn't mine but Ami is and enjoy ^_^;;;_

**Chapter Two**

"How does your hair get like that?" Sota asked for the fifth time.

He was of course, referring to the mass of curls resting neatly in a bun on the top of my head. My eyes automatically shut and I pictured myself back in Texas. This was a question I got a lot.

"It just does."

"Sota don't bother your cousin she's very tired." Mrs. Higurashi's voice floated from the kitchen to the living room.

"It was just a question." He huffed.

"Now where could Kagome be, didn't she say she would be here?" Grandfather Higurashi was pacing the room.

"Of course she's coming grandpa. She's just running a little late, you know how Inuyasha can get." Sota said.

Kagome was my other cousin, who I had yet to meet. According to my father, she was still in high school and a very ill child. I mean she had every disease in the book. It wouldn't surprise me if she came in attached to an oxygen tank.

Mrs. Higurashi popped her head into the living room momentarily, "In the meantime why don't you show your cousin around Sota?"

Sota gave her a look that said he would rather not but eventually stood up. I followed closely behind.

"Stay away from the well!" Grandfather called after us.

The shrine was very large despite the fact that it was in Tokyo. There were large trees, wide courtyards and a killer set of stairs that I had to climb earlier. There was even a cat wandering around; he was the family pet named Buyo. I was too absorbed in the scenery to pay attention to what Sota was saying. That and he was speaking very fast and mumbling a lot, which meant with my current level of Japanese I could only catch half of what he was saying anyway. Instead I watched Buyo, who was carefully following us.

"Sota what's in this room?" I interrupted him and pointed to an opened door.

"A well."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "The kind with water?"

"Yes. But it dried up a long time ago." Sota rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it dangerous to leave it open like that? For the cat I mean."

Sota didn't bother to answer my question, he simply closed the door, turned around and continued walking. I paused and stared at the dark room. Something about it felt very…off. Who knows Amy, this whole shrine is thousands of years old someone could have died in there, I shuddered before quickly running after Sota. I'd be damned if I saw a ghost on my first day here.

When we reached the house, dinner was already set out on the table and I could barely keep my eyes open. It was early morning back in America and I hadn't slept since I arrived in Tokyo. The best way to conquer jet-lag was to resist giving into it but I felt exhausted. To make matters worse there were a pair of chopsticks next to my plate and no forks or spoons.

"Excuse me…are there any forks or spoons?" I asked.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she stood up from her seat and ran to the kitchen to find silverware.

"You can't eat with chopsticks?" Sota stifled a laugh.

I couldn't even muster a response, that's how tired I was. Grandfather immediately launched a tirade on the importance of using chopsticks. I tuned most of it out, I was way too tired to try and process his rapid fire Japanese. My brain was on autopilot and I continuously shoved food into my mouth until my plate was empty.

"Thank you for the food." I grabbed my plates and made it a point to bow.

"Oh! You must be tired, just leave your plates and get some rest." Mrs. Higurashi insisted.

"Aww, she's just gonna sleep? She didn't even meet Kagome!" Sota whined.

"It's okay Sota," Mrs. Higurashi shushed him quickly, "Kagome will still be here when she wakes up. The poor girl is tired."

I opened the door to the room I would be sharing with Kagome, not even bothering to change clothes or wash up. All I saw was a comfortable bed and I collapsed into it. One day down, ninety more to go.

_A/N: Slow goings I know. Be patient though even if it's a self insert that doesn't mean I can't set up backstory and have some character development. Read and review. Show some love ^^*_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Phew this will be 3/4. Who knew uploading could be so troublesome? I don't own any characters from Inuyasha (although I wish I did) but at least I still have Ami TT_TT. Enjoy! _

**Chapter Three**

"Shut up Inuyasha you're gonna wake her up!"

"I don't care, this stinky human is on your bed. The same bed you've been yapping about for the past week."

I heard one hushed female voice and another loud male one.

"Don't you dare touch her. She's sleeping."

"Let me just move her off the bed. It'll only take a sec –"

"Sit!" There was a loud bang and my eyes snapped open.

"Ouch, Kagome that fu–"

"You're going to wake her up, shut up, shut up!" The female hissed.

"Yeah like she could sleep past you Sitting my ass through the floor boards."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes vigorously. There was a girl standing over a boy. She stood with her hands on her hips, eyes blazing and face red. The boy was in a heap on the ground, dressed in a bright red robe with a baseball cap on his head. I took note of the odd color of his hair and the sword on his hip.

"Is this a dream?" I groaned in English.

The pair froze, finally noticing my presence. The girl looked a lot like Sota and Mrs. Higurashi so I assumed this was the sickly Kagome I had heard so much of. Funny, she doesn't look sick to me. The boy fixed me with a golden glare, his eyes held pure disdain.

"No, no this isn't a dream." The girl replied in Japanese moving to sit next to me.

I shifted away from her slightly, considering I hadn't showered for two days.

"I'm your cousin, Kagome Higurashi." She held a hand out to me and I reluctantly accepted it.

The boy finally stood up and immediately sneered at me. "So you're the reason why we're back here. You don't look like much."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.

I blinked slowly, trying to understand his language. It was Japanese but it sounded very…odd. There were a few words I didn't understand right away and I didn't know if it was my sleepiness or if he really was speaking weird.

"Don't mind him, he's kind of sick." Kagome made a loopy motion with her hands and I nodded to show understanding.

"Sorry we woke you up and I'm sorry I didn't make it home in time to meet you at the airport. But don't worry we can talk more tomorrow and the day after. You've never been to Japan right? That means I've got to show you around." Kagome's speech became faster and faster until I had trouble discerning what she was saying.

"Uh…that sounds good." I smiled, hoping that was the correct answer.

"Hey Kagome, is she really your cousin? Your blood cousin?" The boy's sneer transformed into fascination.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Kagome looked very irritated with him, "her father and my mother are siblings."

"Then…why does she look funny?"

I understood his last question and sighed loudly. Sota could gripe about my odd looks but did the silver haired, golden eyed, robe wearing, sword carrying freak really think he had room to talk?

"I don't look half as funny as you." I huffed.

"Feh! Get a load of this Kagome, this wench is calling me funny looking."

Kagome simply threw a pillow at him before dragging him out of the room. I peered over at the clock. It was nine in the morning and as much as I wanted to sleep, I knew it would only make my jetlag worse. So I dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. The shower was a lot more complicated than I thought it would be but eventually I turned the water on and began washing the dirt off my body. Two whole days of travel will seriously get to you. My hair took an especially long time to detangle and I cursed in English the entire time. Hopefully no one knew what I was shouting in the bathroom. I exited the bathroom a half an hour later, fresh faced and wide awake.

My suitcase was still packed and lying in the corner of my bedroom. I was much too lazy to unpack it so I opened it and picked out an outfit for the day. According to Google and my father, summer in Japan meant humidity so I packed accordingly. I chose a pair of cut offs and a loose cotton shirt. Wearing slippers around the house would take some getting used to, but I figured they would cut me some slack. Besides, weren't Americans notoriously stubborn?

"Glad to see you're up for breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, rubbing my back comfortingly.

Being touched was another thing I would have to get used to. Were all mothers like this?

"Come sit next to me." Kagome motioned.

There was a seat open between her and that asshole and another seat next to whack job Grandpa. I would take a chopstick lecture over that rude freak any day.

"Good morning Ami." He greeted.

When I didn't answer him the first time he practically screamed it in my ear. "I said…Oh! Ha! Yo!"

The asshole stopped slurping his breakfast long enough to look up at me. "She's funny looking and deaf."

"I'm not deaf…I don't go by Ami." I clarified.

The whole family paused, chopsticks in the air, except that red robed freak. "I'm actually called Amy."

"Aye…mi?" Sota repeated.

"That's nonsense. Your name is Ami. Ami Nakamura. That's what you'll be called here." The whack job roared with laughter.

"Amy eh? Maybe we should all take western names. I'll be Grandfather Henry ha!" His laughter was only interrupted by Mrs. Higurashi's glare.

"If you prefer being called Aye-mi, that's what we'll do." Mrs. Higurashi said sweetly.

Everyone returned to the food and I picked up my fork and spoon. Amy…was it really so hard?

_A/N: Anyone who's ever had teachers and strangers butcher their name please raise your hand (-_-) /. Alright guys the next chapter will be the last one for the week and I leave it off at a pretty nice (and predictable) spot hehehe. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn. My last chapter for this week! Somehow...I feel...sad? No worries, I have a very good idea of how this story is going to play out which means I will probably begin working on the next chapter right after I upload this one. Inuyasha isn't mine yada yada yada but Ami is. Enjoy! _

**Chapter Four**

Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing. Again. I was happy that I could tune them out with my iPod. Sota, however, could not.

"That's not fair Inuyasha! I promised I would show her around Tokyo." Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha looked unaffected, "I don't care, we got a job to do. You said you wanted to meet your cousin. You've met each other. Now say goodbye cause we're leaving."

I was starting to think that they were in some kind of abusive relationship. Only I didn't know who the victim was, Kagome was just as fierce as Red Robe.

"Why don't you guys just take her with you?" Sota piped up.

Kagome looked absolutely horrified at his suggestion.

"Nuh-uh I've already got one puny human I've got to look after. I'm sure as hell not gonna add another one to the pile. At least Kagome's eyes are worth something. That one is useless…and funny looking." Inuyasha laughed.

I stood up to leave the room and as I was poised to walk out the door, I heard Kagome scream, "SIT!" followed by a loud bang. Sota immediately cracked up and I couldn't help but turn around. There was Inuyasha, on the ground. Again. It was a rather curious thing. Every time Kagome shouted "sit", he would end up on the floor somehow. I shrugged before opening the front door. I guess Kagome was the abuser in this relationship.

After making several rounds of the shrine grounds, I decided to head back inside. The humidity was absolutely too much to bear. Texas summers weren't nearly this bad. It made me long for home. When I came back inside, Sota, Inuyasha and Kagome were getting ready to leave.

"We're going to grab ice-cream. And you're coming with us." Kagome skipped over to me, looping an arm through mine.

Inuyasha looked thoroughly beat and I couldn't help but smile. Who's the funny looking one now?

The ice-cream stall sold a lot of other frozen treats and I found myself smiling even more. This isn't so bad…it's almost like home. Kagome paid for all of our treats, she wouldn't even let me complain either. It felt odd, knowing she was in high school and I was a freshmen in college. But I could just barely read Hiragana and Katakana. Simply mentioning Kanji was enough to put me into a blank state. So, for all intents and purposes, Kagome was the elder here. I was somewhere below Sota but way above Buyo and whack job Jii-san.

"People are starting to stare so why don't we eat our ice-cream while we walk back?" Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha was a sight to behold, he was wolfing down his three ice-cream treats like there was no tomorrow. I was looking forward to his brain freeze. Not that he has much of brain to freeze. As if on cue, the idiot began hopping from one foot to another.

"I've been poisoned!" He cried out, throwing the ice cream to the ground and cradling his head.

Sota and Kagome burst into laughter and I felt my lips curve into a smile. Where the hell was he from, some remote countryside village?

That night, Kagome spread a sleeping bag on the floor of her bedroom and forced me to take the bed. She asked me about life in America and how it was growing up in a mixed race household. I tried my hardest to answer as eloquently as my Japanese would allow.

"You're very quiet. Is it because you can't speak well or because that's your nature?" Kagome yawned. It was very late and I felt just as tired as she did.

"I can't speak. I don't want to sound stupid." I giggled quietly.

My cousin laughed along with me, "You don't sound stupid at all Ami, you sound the same as I do…

I couldn't help but feel a little elated at her comment. I woke up later that night after an unsettling dream. I dreamt that I went home only to find all my friends and family were gone, in fact my entire city was gone. There was nothing except green fields and gentle, rolling hills. It was like I was in the middle of nowhere but I knew that I was home or at least I thought I was. It was probably just the ice cream and jet lag.

I took a peek over the edge of Kagome's bed only to find her room empty. Her sleeping bag was gone and so were her belongings. Odd. It was the middle of the night, where could she have gone? Rather than head back to sleep I decided to grab a late night snack. Preferably something cold. The humid summer air was drifting in through the open window and I could feel my hair sticking to the back of my neck.

"Shut up Inuyasha you'll wake the whole neighborhood!"

Apparently the summer air wasn't the only thing drifting in through the open window. Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing outside in the middle of the night. Three am to be exact. Maybe I should go check on them...in case they end up killing each other, I chuckled to myself. Because the entire house was asleep, it took less than a second to sneak out. Finding them was equally easy. Light pollution in Tokyo made it quite simple, that and the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were still shouting. I followed their voices and silhouettes out to the back shed of the shrine.

"God damn it Kagome if we end up going back and you start whining about not having said goodbye to your cousin properly I'll throw you back in the well . . . in pieces." He growled.

Kagome audibly gasped, "Was that a threat just now? Sit!"

An all too familiar thud echoed through the shrine grounds. Inuyasha let loose a string of curses in response. A beat later I heard his cursing begin to fade until finally it stopped all together. The hallway was eerily silent and I took a tentative step forward.

Empty.

There was only one exit and I had been standing near it the whole time. So where could they have gone? I decided to check on the rooms only to find them bare and empty, exactly as they were when Sota gave me the grand tour.

"This is the last one . . . but it's lock-" I pushed down on the handle only to find it moving!

The door slowly creaked open and I felt my skin crawl. The well was in the center of the room and strangely enough, there was a very faint, almost celestial, glow coming from it. There shouldn't have been a glow; there couldn't have been. There wasn't even electricity on this part of the shrine. Just where the hell had Kagome disappeared to? I swallowed my apprehension and took slow steps toward the well.

"There aren't any lights in there." My voice echoed down into the well in a similar fashion to how Inuyasha's cursing echoed.

Perhaps they went . . . no way. There was no way.

I braced myself on the edge of the well and leaned as far down as I could but there was nothing down there. At least nothing I could make out.

"Kagome!" I called down.

Except for the echo that followed there was no reply. There was no harm in checking, was there? I swung my legs over the edge and slowly lowered myself down until my feet, clad in slippers, found a rock and groove to stand on. From there I discovered there were many of these rocks and grooves guiding me down further into the well. This was all too convenient, it only added to my suspicion that my cousin and that freak had actually gone down here. The glow provided a light for me to use as I found more of the foot placers. I leaped down when I figured I was a few feet away from the bottom and landing firmly in a crouched position.

As soon as I stood up, I felt a wave of dizziness hit me. The glowing light intensified and I stumbled as my vision began to swim. In that moment felt acutely aware of myself and my body; how the cotton from my shorts rubbed my thighs, the slightly constricting feeling of my sports bra and the breeze billowing my night shirt. My breathing became slightly labored and I felt my knees give out.

By the time the dizziness subsided, I was curled up in a ball with my eyes screwed shut. The sound of birds chirping forced me to open my eyes. Was this some sort of panic attack? Had I spent the entire night inside the well?

I slowly sat up and directed my gaze to the opening of the well. The sun was shining brightly, blinding my sensitive eyes. Where the hell was the roof?

"Okay, don't panic Amy. Don't panic." I coached myself.

Fat load that did. I began looking for a way up, as all the foot holdings had disappeared. Luckily there was plenty of foliage and a vine that I prayed would be able to hold my body weight. I just needed to get up and out of the well, then it was back to Kagome's bedroom and this horrible experience could be forgotten. My dreams of snuggling back under warm covers were shattered when I made it to the top. I was greeted by green hills, rolling like waves at a beach.

A nightmare come true.

_A/N: This was my longest chapter yet o.o but that's only because I have a very minimalistic writing style. It is unfortunately something I developed after reading some Ernest Hemingway. I say it is unfortunate because fan fiction writing is often very detailed and this story so far isn't. I mean you guys don't even have a feel for how Ami looks besides the fact that she is obviously not fully Japanese and she has curly hair. Same goes for her personality, but again that's because she feels insecure about her Japanese language (and really her heritage). Not to mention she is feeling quite moody about having to give up her summer. But not to worry, I have a feeling that now that Ami has been put in this crazy circumstance her personality will reflect that. Until next time ^^*_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Fifth chapter…do I smell another character introduction?_

**Chapter Five**

"This must be a dream." I repeated for the seventeenth time.

But I knew in my heart of hearts that it wasn't. I had done everything, tried everything to wake up. I had rubbed my eyes until all I saw were stars. I had slapped and pinched myself mercilessly. It was anything but a dream. That was thirty minutes ago. I was now wandering around aimlessly, as if the Shrine would magically appear. At this point I would take

"Amy relax, just relax. Okay let's backtrack. You woke up, followed Kagome and Inuyasha and climbed down a well. Then you had a panic attack, climbed up the well and now…you are…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't even know how to finish my sentence.

What was I? Lost? The forest was never ending and the heat of the afternoon sun was merciless. My throat had long dried and sweat was dripping down my back, neck and forehead. Pajamas and slippers weren't exactly ideal hiking gear and as such, I managed to accumulate plenty of bruises and scrapes. But I continued walking. This forest had to end somewhere, after all the Higurashi Shrine was in the middle of Tokyo. Eventually I had no choice but to stop and rest. My whole body was extremely sore and I had a particularly nasty gash on my left leg. This was no dream. And with that final admission to myself, the feelings of panic and stress I had been working so hard to swallow came back. I was tired, dirty, hurt and somehow in the middle of Nowhere, Japan. I tried to stop crying because I knew I was wasting energy and precious water but once the tears started they wouldn't stop.

"Um. Excuse me." A young girl said.

"Miss, are you okay? What's wrong?" The girl was practically shouting over my wails.

I promptly stopped crying when I registered that someone was in my presence. It was a little girl, with fair skin and bright eyes. She was leaned over me and her long dark hair was tickling my nose. Like Inuyasha and Grandpa Higurashi, she was dressed in traditional clothing.

After hours in this damned nature reserve without hide or hair of another human, I was elated to see this little girl. In fact, I was so happy that I didn't care how dirty she looked or that her Japanese was odd. "I'm lost, I came from a well and found myself here. What is this place?"

"A well?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, a well on the Higurashi shrine grounds. I was following my friends and we got separated." I quickly explained hoping she would recognize the name.

"The nearest shrine is very, very far from here. This place is the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru's domain." The little girl provided.

"L-lord Sesshomaru?"

I wasn't exactly familiar with the Japanese government but I was positive that there weren't any Lords. _Maybe this is like the British parliament, maybe this Sesshomaru character was knighted or something, _I tossed a few ideas around in my head.

"You don't know Lord Sesshomaru?" Her eyes grew wide.

I shook my head and the little girl sighed. "My name is Rin, what's your name?"

"My name is Amy."

Rin gave me a toothy grin and sat down next to me. "Nice to meet you Miss Aye-mi. Don't worry, you'll be back in your village in no time. Lord Sesshomaru is very kind you see. I'm sure once he sees you, he won't be able to turn you away."

"Village?" I repeated the word to make sure I heard correctly.

"Yes. Did you runaway from your village? It's very dangerous to do that. There are all kinds of monsters in this land. But I guess humans are monsters too." Rin patted my arm comfortingly before slipping her tiny hand into mine.

"Let's go. Or Jaken will worry." She pulled on my hand until I stood up and followed her.

Rin lead me very carefully, walking slowly to make sure I wouldn't hurt myself. I was feeling more light-headed than before but I was no longer distraught. Sure, Rin was just a child, but she knew what she was doing and where we were. More importantly, she knew how to get me back to the shrine. I could trust her, right?

Wrong, my trust was shattered the instant we entered a clearing. Rin lead me straight into lion's den. Or rather an overgrown lizard's den. The creature was enormous and resting under the shade of a tree. I couldn't see much besides scales and a saddle.

"Rin, no!" I tried to stop her but she was already walking confidently towards it.

The beast somehow sensed her presence and slowly stood up. It was much taller than I was and…it had two heads? Was this some kind of freak circus experiment gone wrong? I couldn't even fathom what my eyes were seeing but I knew that I had to get out of there. Muzzles were used on aggressive dogs…imagine a muzzle on an oversized, two headed lizard.

"I'm safe and sound Ah-un. Is Jaken hiding around here?" Rin continued stroking the beast's mane and to my surprise, she wasn't brutally attacked. Yet.

"Rin, what is that disgusting creature you've brought with you?" I heard a shrieking voice.

My eyes combed the area, looking for the source of the voice but I didn't see anyone. I looked back towards Rin and saw something next to her. It was a grotesque little _thing_ dressed in brown traditional garb. It's skin was tinged green and it reminded me of a goblin or a garden gnome. It carried a staff twice it's height and it's easy were nearly bursting at the sight of me.

"She's a human and she is lost." Rin said softly.

The thing began shrieking again, "It's bad enough you snuck off again without Ah-un or myself but to bring back this creature you with you? Lord Sesshomaru will have my head on a silver platter!"

It began walking towards me and I didn't bother moving back, feeling completely unthreatened by the gnome. If you ignored the beak and skin, he was actually kind of cute.

"You! What are you?" It stopped directly in front of me.

"Lost." I repeated the word in Rin's odd dialect.

An argument broke out between Rin and Jaken, the goblin. Rin, bless her heart, wanted to request an escort for me to a human village. Jaken wanted to leave me behind rather than risk the wrath of this Sesshomaru character. While they were arguing, I was slowly losing strength in my legs. Eventually they gave out and I sat down without a word, hoping that perhaps with a few minutes of rest I could regain strength. If only I had something to drink or cool me down…I sighed internally.

As if on cue, a breeze began blowing and Rin and Jaken's argument died down. They craned their necks upwards. I looked up as well and noticed a large cloud descending down. The closer it got to the ground the more I realized it wasn't just a cloud but rather a cloud with someone standing upon it. Great. A two headed lizard, a goblin and now a cloud person. It occurred to me then that this all might be a massive hallucination brought on by heat exhaustion. But why did everything feel so real?

The cloud slowly retracted, growing smaller and smaller until it became nothing more than white fur draped across a man. The man was tall and it was outfit that initially mesmerized me. Inuyasha, Grandpa Higurashi, Rin and the goblin had nothing on this guy! His kimono was a pure white color with red cherry blossoms blooming on the sleeves and collar. Spiked armor covered his left shoulder and the strange white fur covered his right shoulder. A sash was tied elaborately around his waist and the hilt of a sword peeked out from under it. His hakama was gathered by black, ankle high boots.

"What is that?" His voice was very deep and despite the lack of emotion and volume, it carried a kind of weight.

My eyes shot up to his face and I took in his features. Fair skin and beautiful bone structure. He had long stick straight silver hair and molten eyes. There was no expression on his face but there was, apparently, plenty of makeup. Magenta stripes lined his cheeks and eyelids and there was a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. The pointed tips of his ears threw me completely off and I tried to think of an excuse for them. Perhaps this was an elaborate costume or prank set up. But if his cold expression said anything, he wasn't the kind of person to joke around.

"A human girl L-lord Sesshomaru. Rin found her." Jaken squeaked out, immediately falling to his knees and trembling.

_So this is Lord Sesshomaru…strange I feel like I've seen him somewhere _I scrunched my brows and continued inspecting him.

He turned to Rin who gave him a big smile and nodded to confirm Jaken's previous statement

"Inuyasha!" I shouted finally realizing why he looked so familiar.

I blinked and Sesshomaru was leaning above me looking absolutely furious and disgusted.

"What do you know of Inuyasha?"

_A/N: Wheee! I managed to cram three character introductions in one chapter…err four if you count Ah-Un. See you all next week :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have had a crazy last month in my semester and after writing up a few chapters, I really didn't have much time to actually upload. Forgive me readers! ^^;_

**Chapter Six**

So this is Lord Sesshomaru…strange I feel like I've seen him somewhere I scrunched my brows and continued inspecting him.

He turned to Rin who gave him a big smile before she nodded to confirm Jaken's previous statement

"Inuyasha!" I shouted finally realizing why he looked so familiar.

I blinked and suddenly Sesshomaru was leaning above me looking absolutely furious and disgusted.

"What do you know of Inuyasha?"

His presence, up close and personal, shut my brain down. Strands of his silver hair swept across my nose as the breeze blew by. I tried to say something, opening and closing my mouth like a fish. Lord Sesshomaru looked ready to kill me on the spot and the swords hanging on his hip didn't go unnoticed. Clearly Inuyasha wasn't a friend of his. But Inuyasha wasn't exactly a friend of mine either. I couldn't bring myself to say this though because I knew that despite all their fighting, Kagome and Inuyasha were friends. How did I explain to him that my loyalties lied with Kagome and that Inuyasha was someone I knew but didn't like? I was terrified to say the wrong thing. It didn't help that I was exhausted and thirsty.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin interrupted.

But he didn't acknowledge her. "Don't even dream of lying to me, human. I can smell his stench on you."

Inuyasha wasn't exactly the cleanest guy around but what kind of olfactory senses did this dude have if he could smell Red Robe on me?

"L-lord Sesshomaru, it would seem that the human is very distraught. Perhaps after some rest she would be able to better answer your question. She may even lead us to him." Jaken spoke up, surprising me.

Sesshomaru's death glare melted back to his previous neutral expression.

"Hn." He stood up gracefully and walked away.

Jaken scrambled to follow him and I slowly pulled myself up. Rin held my hand and lead me over to the giant lizard, instructing me to climb on and ride it. It took a while, Rin had to coax me and Jaken threw in a couple of threats. The final blow was when I looked forward and noticed Sesshomaru had stopped walking. Terrified that he might turn around, I climbed up the beast and relaxed only when Sesshomaru began walking once more. Thankfully we didn't have to go very far. We stopped at a small creek near a densely wooded area. Lord Sesshomaru disappeared but Jaken motioned for us to halt and the beast slowly lowered Rin and I to the ground.

"You may drink and eat." Jaken instructed.

Rin motioned for me to drink from the creek and although I was hesitant, the water was crystal clear and I was absolutely parched. I drank until my stomach hurt and then Rin gave me some stale bread and berries. It was the most meager meal I had ever consumed but hunger makes anything taste wonderful. Jaken monitored me carefully as I lay underneath a tree. The atmosphere was much more pleasant without Sesshomaru and with my stomach filled, I felt the exhaustion of my hike kicking in. The sun was hidden behind the trees and I just felt very tired. My eyes were slowly closing. What time was it?

"Miss Aye-Mi? Do you really know Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

I jolted awake and stared at her. "Why?"

"Because Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's brother."

Jaken immediately interjected, "Half brother! He is his half brother."

My mouth hung open for a few seconds in shock, "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha . . . are brothers?"

"Half brothers! That half human Inuyasha could never measure up to a daiyoukai as powerful and great as Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken answered in a haughty tone.

"Technicality." I scoffed in English, waving away his little speech.

Jaken's large eyes blinked in confusion. "Anyways, as I said Inuyasha is half human."

It was my turn to blink in confusion as I caught his words and phrases a second time.

"Inuyasha is human and Sesshomaru is human." I said slowly.

"No. Inuyasha is human. Do not insult Lord Sesshomaru by calling him a human! And do not find yourself so familiar as to refer to him without his title!" Jaken shrieked as Rin stifled a giggle.

"Okay, jeez calm down little froggy I get it. Inuyasha is human and Lord Sesshomaru is . . ." I paused.

"A daiyoukai."

Yokai was a term I faintly recognized from the Higurashi Shrine.

"Yokai? He's a demon?" My eyes bulged.

"Not just any demon, he is the son of the great general Inu No Taishō! He has the blood of two of the most powerful dog demons in the lands running through his veins!"

Rin was oddly quiet during his last rant and I could hardly believe what I was hearing. A demon? Not just any demon but a dog demon?

"Rin, what did Jaken just say? Sesshomaru is a dog demon?"

Jaken began yelling again, waving his scrawny little hands in the air indignantly, "I told you to call him Lord Sesshomaru, you stupid, filthy, human! You met him just today and he has already bestowed upon you immeasurable kindness; you dare to repay him in this manner?"

"Jaken, silence."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Lord Sesshomaru was with us once more, staring with a neutral expression at the three of us. I found myself scrutinizing his appearance once more. The ears and eyes were extremely odd. But it wasn't enough to call him a demon. Genetic mutations happened all the time. Golden eyes and pointed ears could be just as common as a sixth finger. After all, Lord Sesshomaru was keeping Jaken as company. And Jaken was a walking birth defect!

"Okay, I've entertained this circus long enough." I stood up and walked towards him.

The last couple steps were extremely difficult but I swallowed my nerves and didn't stop until we were nearly nose to nose. Or should I say nose to chest. He was quite tall. Jaken began shrieking again but Lord Sesshomaru didn't even react.

"What's the deal with you and your brother, huh? Are y'all some kind of cosplaying team? You've got silicone ears, special lenses, a fancy looking wig and this get-up. Is there some kind of convention around here?" I peered around the forest and sighed.

Sesshomaru was as responsive as ever. Meaning he didn't even bother acknowledging my existence, never mind my ranting. In retrospect my next move could've been better planned. Or I could've just done nothing, I could've walked back to my tree and dozed off. But I couldn't help it really, his ears were right there!

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and my hands fell immediately to my side out of shock and fear.

Shocked because those were definitely not silicone. Fear because I couldn't believe I had just touched his ears.

"You will sacrifice your hands." He reached for the hilt of his sword and I stepped back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered the sound of Jaken's gleeful laughter. But it was far, far back there because I was much more concerned with what stood before me. A very angry Sesshomaru with a very sharp sword demanding my hands.

"B-but I like my hands." I whimpered, holding them behind my back.

Rin hurried over to my side and Lord Sesshomaru softened at the sight of her. Barely.

"Lord Sesshomaru don't, please. She has sun sickness, she was confused and didn't mean any disrespect." Rin defended me.

He paused, contemplating her words before speaking again. "Fine. I will only require one hand as punishment."

Jaken pouted but continued his ass kissing, "A most generous concession, my lord!"

One hand? I squeezed Rin's shoulder to let her know that was definitely not going to fly with me.

"Lord Sesshomaru please, I beg of you to consider her illness and find a less severe punishment."

"Preferably one without bodily harm." I squeaked.

He narrowed his eyes slightly but sheathed the sword. My cosplaying theory was out of the window seeing as how a) the sword was very real and b) his ears were very real.

"The next time I see Inuyasha, I am so going to kill him." I mumbled in English.

That is...if Sesshomaru doesn't kill me first.

A/N: Next chapter won't be up until next week cause I haven't really edited it yet. Again sorry about the delay. It won't happen again (fingers crossed!). In the mean time please leave some reviews. Do you like how the story is progressing? Is there anything you don't find to be good? Anything you would recommend/suggest or change? Or do you think it's perfectly perfect and awesomely awesome the way it is? (wow I really have no shame) Let me know! ^3^ chuuuu


End file.
